Bella
by lanathepirate
Summary: Edward Cullen is prepared for another boring school year being the fifth wheel but what about when a certain brown haired girl starts school? Based on song Bella by Angus & Julia Stone. AH ExB bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this story based on an awesome song by Angus and Julia Stone, which is coincidentally called Bella :) listen to it, it is really great, I'm going to try and put references to all the lyrics in it. All my spelling and grammar will be in Australian, because that's the way I've learnt hope you like it. **

**Summary: Edward Cullen is prepared for another boring school year being the fifth wheel but what about when a certain brown haired girl starts school? Based on song by Angus & Julia Stone. AH ExB bit OOC**

**Disclaimer: If I were SM do you think I'd be bothering writing fan fictions? No, but I do own a purple feather pen (:**

**Bella – Angus and Julia Stone**

(Hello)

There goes the gal,  
In the pretty skirt with the  
Golden smile that made you feel new.  
Like when the marching band strolls the street,  
You know another years come too soon.  
So you took her hand and she gave a look, that sent you to the moon.  
And there you spoke the words of a gentleman  
Can I have this dance with you  
Can I share this dance with you

Won't you come on home,  
I built us a flying machine.  
And well go where you want, we'll sail the seven seas.  
I hope all is well, in Daisy's dreams.

There goes the gal,  
Yeah the pretty bird, on the golden mile that made you feel real.  
She took withon to the stars.  
She don't make no big deal.  
There she sits with them big old fields of daisies and rusty mills.  
And when the sun it shines on her hair of gold,  
She's beautiful,  
She's beautiful.

Won't you come on home  
I built us a flying machine  
And well go where you want well sail the seven seas  
I hope all is well in Daisy's dreams


	2. Hello Hello

**A/N ill try to name all the chapters after songs, this one is called hello hello by cat empire, im sure you've all heard it (:**

Bella POV

Rain, I hate rain. Why couldn't the world be sunny all the time? Wouldn't everyone just be more happy if it were that way? I mean honestly who wants to go play sports in rain, go out with your friends in the rain and unless you're Gean Kelly, who wants to sing in the rain?

Who wants to move from a lovely sunny place to a dreary cold place in the rain? Not me, but guess what! That's exactly what I am doing at the moment. My mum just got remarried to this guy called Phil so to give them some space, I decided to move to my dad's house in little, always wet, Forks.

So here I am unpacking my clothes into my room in my new home. Dad is downstairs talking to someone on the phone, he's the chief of police, so I'm on my own. I don't mind that much, I'm more of a solitary kind of person, I just lose myself in the books I read instead, or in the music I play. Mum had me put in piano lessons when I was six so I'm really good at that seeing as I'd never stopped the lessons, until now. When I was twelve I discovered the best thing in my life, my guitar Mikey. Five years later, he's still number one. Back in Phoenix (the sunny place I used to live in) I played lead guitar and vocals, not that I think I'm any good although people keep telling me that I am.

'Bella? Dinner's here.'

Great, delivery pizza, I'm going to have to teach Charlie to cook, something I learnt at while living in Phoenix because let's just say Mum doesn't know a tomato from a potato (maybe not that drastic but you get the picture).

Three Days Later

'Weather today, tops of 15 degrees Celsius and a lot of rain'

I groaned, more rain, my cup of flipping tea.

'In other news, loca-'

I slammed down the alarm off button and let out a bigger groan, today was my first day at Forks High School and it was delightfully rainy. Yay. I pulled on a black skirt that ended just above my knees, black stockings, my converse, a purple singlet and my grey coat, grabbed a piece of fruit and hopped into the truck that Dad had given me as a 'welcome home' present two days ago.

As I pulled up at the school I sighed, here goes nothing, I jumped out and grabbed my satchel. Great, I was already getting weird looks from all the other students but I did notice two guys grinning at me. Creepy, one had a baby face, blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had black hair, glasses and was holding a camera. Mental note to self, steer away from those two.

I walked up to the receptionist and got my time table off her. She seemed nice enough. I looked down and saw my first subject was music in B block. I took out my map and tried to figure out where I was going.

'Need any help?'

HOLY CRAP. I jumped, whoever just spoke scared the living daylights out of me and now all my possessions were spilt over the ground, that's another one of the 'Bella traits' as my mum calls them, I was extremely clumsy. I turned to see who had spoke and saw the blonde that had been smiling at me before.

'I'm sorry!' he said leaning down to help me pick up my stuff, 'I'm Mike, Mike Newton.'

Accepting his extended hand I introduced myself, 'Bella Swan.'

His eyes widened, 'the chiefs daughter!'

'Yep that's me, well I better get going so I'm not late for class, and no thanks I don't need any help, I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going.'

'Ok, see you round,' he said looking at my eyes, then downwards before walking away.

'Creep,' I muttered then quickly walked to B13, my music room. There were already about 10 people in the room, including the teacher so I guessed I was the last in.

'Sorry, I got a bit lost,' I said to the teacher.

'That's ok, Isabella,' he said looking at the piece of paper I had given him, 'take a seat, how about next to Alice?'

'It's just Bella,' I mumbled then looked toward where he was pointing and saw a girl with short black hair done waving to me, to her side was a girl who had amazing blonde hair, and could seriously pass as a supermodel. Next to her, oh my god, I think I just died and went to heaven, the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, piercing green eyes that I could get lost in and I guess you could only describe as bronze hair that had a natural messy look, I snapped myself out of drooling mode and could feel my trademark blush creeping over my cheeks, which only made it worse, I quickly walked over to Alice, stumbled a bit and sat down.

'Hi Bella, I'm Alice, this is my best friend Rosalie, or Rose,' she said gesturing to the blonde, then to the breathtaking guy 'and this, is our friend Edward.'

'Hi, I'm Bella,'

Rose said hi but Edward just stared at me saying nothing, what is it with all these weird boys in rainy little Forks?

'Edward,' Alice said, 'Earth to Edward!' She punched his shoulder

'Hi,' he simply stated, rubbing where she hit him.

'Hi,' I extended my hand and he shook it. An electric volt ran up my arm, making me feel warm inside, I quickly snatched it back, looked at him and stared,

'Alright class,' stated the teacher, Mr Butcher, I think his name is, knocking me out of my trance 'this term we will be focusing on composing and performing. So I will need you to get into pairs, and you have two weeks, get to it!'

Alice and Rose immediately grabbed each others arms, then burst out laughing.

'Sorry Bella,'

'It's ok, you guys are best friends,' I said smiling.

'Bella?' Came the velvet voice, belonging to Edward. Oh god did I just say that? How can some one's voice be velvet?

'Bella?' Came the voice again.

'Oh sorry, yes Edward?'

'Would you like to be my partner?' He said grinning, can you say swoon? That's exactly what I did, Bella! Snap out of it, you've only known this guy for about five minutes!

'Oh, um sure. What do you play?' I stumbled, gee I've never been like this around a guy before, what is happening to me?

'Piano and a bit of guitar and bass, you?' I stared at him dumbfounded, does this guy have any flaws? Jesus, stop asking yourself questions Bella and answer the guy!

'Piano, guitar and I sing, a bit,'

His eyes lit up, 'Really? Well, that's good.'

'Any idea about what you want to write the song about?'

He looked startled, 'Err, oh, yes?

**Hit or miss?? R & R**


	3. Everybody Here Wants You

**A/N ok so i know im a horrible person and i never update :( but enjoy! this chap is called Everybody Here Wants You by Jeff Buckley**

Edward POV

Another year of school, all alone, with no one to comfort you. Stop moping, half the girls at school want you, just none of them are right. Wow! There you go, it's proven, your going mad, you're talking to yourself inside your head, that's the first sign! Second is answering, I think we're about to progress to th- SHUT UP. The third sign is growing hair on your palms…

I hate my head, I talk to myself all the time. Jasper has Alice, Emmet has Rose and Edward has Himself! How fun is life. Drowsily, I grabbed my iPod and turned on some Green Day to distract myself. I checked the time, 7 am, way too early for a normal person to be up, why do we have to live out in the forest when I could wake up about an hour later when we lived near the school? I guess it is breathtakingly beautiful out here. Suck it up.

'Yo, Eddie! Get your arse down here!' Emmett, my twin brother yelled from downstairs.

'Way to wake up the neighbourhood Emmet!' I said disgusted coming down the stairs, Emmett could make a tree fall over by standing next to it and shouting.

'What neighbours? We live in the middle of a darn forest!' He screamed.

'Sarcasm Emmett, it was sarcasm.'

'So, Eddie boy, are we taking your car today?'

'We are if you stop calling me that.'

'Fine.'

I started the two hour drive to school with Emmett babbling on about nothing in the back, he was banned from sitting in the front after he almost caused us a car accident when he wanted to stop and look at a toy store. I started to think about our group at school, there was Emmett and I, the Cullen twins both with green eyes but that's about where are similarities stopped, he had curly brown hair and I had hair that didn't really have a colour, it was almost bronze and it stuck up everywhere, Emmett was tall and muscular, the captain of the football team, I was tall but more on the nerdy side, I played guitar and piano for the school band. There was Emmett's girlfriend Rose, who was stunning but not my type, she had amazing blonde hair and supermodel looks. Then there was Alice, a short black haired girl who was shopping obsessed and like a little pixie, then there was her boyfriend Jasper, very tall and blonde, he played football with Emmett.

Little old me was the fifth wheel, there was always girls who wanted me, especially two girls – Lauren and Jessica, but they were just sluts and I wanted some one more deep. Some one I could relate to.

'EDWARD,' Emmett yelled in my ear.

'WHAT!'

'You're off in your own little world over there, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, we're at school buddy.'

'Oh, sorry,'

'I hopped out of the car and stopped dead in my tracks. There was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life standing in front of me. She was wearing converse, a purple singlet, a grey coat, stockings and this amazing skirt with words and picture drawn all over it in white. She was listening to her iPod and smiling as she sang along to herself. Oh my god, her smile was perfect, she was perfect. Crap, this is going to be a long year. I could basically see the little marching band inside of me playing with joy as I saw her smile and whisper to herself.

'Edward has a crush,' came a singing voice beside me.

'Alice, I so do not,'

'You've only been staring at her for the past, oh five minutes while we have been standing here watching you.'

'Whatever, I do not.' I said angrily, pushed past her and walked away. I heard the others laugh from behind me as I made my way to Music, Alice and Rose could catch up later. Ahead me I saw her with her books scattered all over the floor and stupid Newton was helping her pick them up. I scowled and continued on my way, why do I care so much about him anyway? She's just some stupid girl.

I grumpily dumped my stuff down on the table and waited to Rose and Alice, Alice played keyboard and Rose played the saxophone, we were in a band with Ben, who played drums, I played bass and sang, we were currently looking for a guitarist. I looked up and noticed that by now all the class had come in including Ali and Rose.

Just as Mr Butcher walked in, there was a tentative knock at the door, it was her. Oh god, I was topping the class, how am I going to focus with her in here?

'Sorry, I got a bit lost,' her voice was like music, making her even more perfect.

'That's ok, Isabella,' Mr Butcher 'take a seat, how about next to Alice?'

Isabella, it means beautiful, perfect for her.

'It's Bella,' she mumbled and turned to look at us. She scanned over Alice and Rose then froze as she looked at me, I froze too, her eyes bore into mine, they were beautiful brown pools, I got lost in them. Suddenly her head snapped away and she blushed, a beautiful blush that rose over her neck and cheeks. She stumbled a bit but managed to make her way over to sit next to Alice.

'Hi Bella, I'm Alice, this is my best friend Rosalie, or Rose,' she said gesturing Rose 'and this, is our friend Edward.'

'Hi, I'm Bella,'

I couldn't bring myself to answer, what do I say? I want to make a good impression, do I go casual, stuck up or what? Crap, say something soon! Your just stari- Ow Alice just hit me. Did she just say something?

'Hi,' You couldn't come up with something better than that! That was pathetic Edward.

'Hi,' she replied then extended her hand took it and felt at home, her hand fit perfectly in mine, wow and electric rush soared up my arm and we both pulled our hands back at the same time. She looked at me with those magnificent eyes and I felt my heart soar, maybe she felt it too.

'Alright class,' said Mr Butcher forcing me to pull my eyes away from hers 'this term we will be focusing on composing and performing. So I will need you to get into pairs, and you have two weeks, get to it!'

Alice and Rose immediately chose each other leaving me to look at Bella.

'Bella?' I said, she didn't answer,' I tried louder, 'Bella,'

'Oh sorry, yes Edward,' She stumbled and blushed, my heart skipped a beat as she said my name.

'Would you like to be my partner?' I asked smiling.

'Oh, um sure. What do you play?'

''Piano and a bit of guitar and bass, you?' She stared at me with her mouth slightly open, I want to just grab her and kiss her then but I know that was completely out of the question.

'Piano, guitar and I sing, a bit,' No. Freaking. Way. Either I'm dreaming or she's an angel.

'Really? Well, that's good.' Good? It's freaking fantastic!

'Any idea about what you want to write the song about?' She said looking at me from under her faultless eyes.

You, wait what no. 'Err, oh, yes?' YES??? What no!


End file.
